A large number of supply voltages may be required in complex technical systems including, but not limited to, mobile phones, digital cameras, and other computing devices, comprising a plurality of differing functional units. Each individual voltage domain often has to satisfy different technical requirements such as output voltage/current, noise, dynamic behavior, etc. To that end, individual analog voltage regulators may be employed, with each analog voltage regulator being individually designed and set. However, if integrated regulators are involved, the designs are redone whenever there is a technological change. Employing individual analog voltage regulators may lead to long design times, risk for redesigns, high current consumption, and large chip area consumption, all of which may be undesirable. Therefore, it is desired to provide an improved voltage regulator system and method of employing the same.